steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Three Brothers
The Three Brothers are the three legendary gems that are said to be the original creators of the universe itself. The Legend Before the universe was created there was nothing but pitch black darkness and a large white gem that shined in the darkness. This gem was said to be the gem that would craft the cosmos and bring the universe into its creation. However it began to grow so powerful that it actually began to crack under the amount of power it consisted. until it broke into three equal parts releasing a massive explosion of pure power which human refer to as "the Big Bang". After the explosion the three gems began to take their forms, each one representing one of the 4 aspects of creation. The first to form was the gem of darkness that would eventually rule the cosmos known only as King Onix (spelled with an I on purpose). The second one to form was the gem that would bring light into the universe known as Lord Sapphire. The last of the brothers to form would eventually be the one who is responsible for the creation of life itself, know as Sir Emerald. With the three of them created the gems began to conquest to create reality itself. First, Lord Sapphire created the stars that shined in the sky, following Emerald created the planets filled with different aspects of life. As for King Onix he noticed that small shards from the original gem they descended from were floating around space. So by combining the power of life with his brother, he and Sir Emerald created to first gem, soon they turned all the 3,000 shards into gems each with an Elemental Ability Based on their personalities and their gem which would eventually forage the royal class of gems. They would eventually make more gems from pure energy, this time without special elemental properties. But all of there creating would stop when they made their most terrible mistake, creating the Diamonds. At first they were suppose to be forms of war lords that would serve the brothers directly but give orders to these bellow them. However time passed and the Diamonds became "over polished" and believed that they of all gems should be calling the shots. The Diamonds began to destroy more then half of the royal class of gems leavening the Brothers devastated. The Brothers however couldn't fight back against them since they made a vow not to destroy any gem they created. Not wanting any more damage to be done, they surrendered their capital city which would eventually be known as Homeworld to the gems. The Brothers retreated to a new location and continued to craft the universe leaving the Diamonds to do their own creations even including their versions of elemental gems which were not nearly as powerful as the originals. The Brothers created their own armies and their own empire that would eventually lead to a new era in the gem world. The Fall of The King While Onix was a pure and great king, one day consulted with his oracle and brother, Lord Sapphire. He wanted to see the outcome of his kingdom however what Sapphire saw was unbelievable to any. It was Onix himself destroying many of his great creations. Onix couldn't believe such a thing especially since he only cared about his people that he ruled over. But over time, he grew depressed and lifeless because of an unknown reason. But his mind was in a delicate state which would eventually be the key to his downfall. A dark a mysterious gem appeared in to the king who appeared to serve for a dark ruler and began to corrupt his mind. While Onix didn't want to listen to anything he had to say the gem began to take hold of his mind causing a much more insidious Onix to become. In his new evil way, he began to destroy much of his and his brothers' creations. Starting with the planets, then the stars, and eventually destroying an entire galaxy. The brothers could not stand by and watch this and began to go against their king in a great war that lasted a year. It was excruciating and devastating however in the end, the brothers manage to beat Onix but unable to destroy their king, they instead banished him to another dimension which would imprison him. But soon he will return and only the brothers along with their new allies can stop him. The Lost Part coming soon!!! The Brothers King Onix: Out of all the great rulers since the beginning, none have been as fair, or as grand as King Onix himself. As a King, he takes his job very seriously and doesn't know the words fun or humor "literally". He rules extremely fair only caring about what happens to his people and not himself. But one day, he became depressed and appear lifeless for an unknown reason. Some gems believe that this happened over a lover he had to let go of. But whatever the case it caused great depression which not only affected him, but even affected his kingdom, it wasn't a cheerful or as fun loving as it used to be. It always felt dark with no light. But all truly went downhill when he was mind controlled to destroy his many great creations which eventually lead to a war of the brothers. While he was defeated, he wasn't killed making it certain he will return. But even with his return possibly the brothers new allies might be able to stop him. Lord Sapphire: While not as powerful as King Onix, he definitely would give him a run for his money with his powerful abilities of ice. This oracle of a gem was the second to exist gifted originally with the powers of light rather then ice. But after many years of his powers of light he accidentally got corrupted by a gem artifact known as the scythe of blizzards, which would eventually be his signature weapon in battle. while he managed to remain uncorrupted with his own magic he was still affected by the artifact changing his powers from light to ice. Now as an icy ruler he controls and leads fairly but a lot of time he seems as cold as the ice he wields. Sir Emerald: With a chivalry of a knight and the leadership worthy of a king, Sir Emerald leads on the battle field as the general of King Onix's army with the powers to control the very essence of life itself. Unlike his brothers, he isn't as harsh or a series as the others since he does known when to just chill and have fun. But as the general, he isn't exactly able to have that kind of time as much. but what makes this warrior stand out is his outstanding courage and valor in battle. With his claws of life and his unshatterable loyalty, he is formidable foe on the battle field with more than enough power to defend his king and his kingdom. Trivia *Each of the different titles the brothers have is based on the Medieval caste system. **'Onix': represents the monarch class of the caste system as the King of the Gems. **'Sapphire': represents the noble class of the caste system as a Lord to the King. **'Emerald': represents the warrior class of the caste system as the King's Knight. *Sapphire is the only brother who's power has changed *The brothers are also based on the three brothers from Greek mythology Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades *Each of their weapons describes their personalities. **'Onix's Scepter': a very strong and sophisticated weapon that is a true force to be careful with. **'Sapphire's Scythe': while extremely cold and unusual, its extremely reliable, beautiful, and powerful. **'Emerald's Claws': they are beautiful claws that are extremely strong and reliable in battle. *Sapphire being able to see into the future is one of the reasons why other sapphires have a similar ability **But not as actuate as Lord Sapphire's future vision *Ever since the diamonds rebellion the brothers made no more gems on their behalf. *Each of the brothers can summon a pair of wings like Lapis Lazuli. **Each one representing there main power *Each of the brothers themes in a song from a musical, each musical describing them **'Onix': Onix's musical is Wicked which like the musical describes the misunderstood and power king of the gems **'Sapphire': Sapphire's musical is the Phantom of the Opera which describes the dark, bitter, yet sweet sides of the Lord of Ice. **'Emerald': Emerald's musical is Les Miserablas which shows the empowering and strong willed side of the Knight of Life. *In the original Legend of Onix, the brothers were absolutely perfect, however in the reboot they do have their flaws and weaknesses. **'Onix': He is way too serious and has to since of joy or happiness thanks to his depression. **'Sapphire': He is extremely over dramatic and despite how powerful he is Sapphire is defective. **'Emerald': He is vain about himself thinking way to highly of himself. Category:VultureKing's Content Category:A to Z Category:Gem Mythology Category:Legendary Gems